Maybe It's All For THe Best
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Izzy-Kate; Brave, computer nerd, awkward. Latika Torn; Bad girl, art freak, prank puller. Beatrice Tatum; Scared, innocent,Rich, sheltered. Paul x OC, Seth x Oc, Embryx OC


**A/N~ Hey guyss! So this is a new story that will have each chapter split into three parts {Beanie is written by me- GaspLudwig, Kizzy is written by ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuNd, and Latika is written by **

{Beanie- Beatrice Tatum.}

The music drifted to me- strong, classical, swiftly. My fingers ran across the piano keys quickly- more quickly than they usually did- but I daren't take my eyes away from the lines of music sheets laid out before me.

The room seemed to fade away. The blue curtains drawn over the bright windows, the glass dinning table and velvet lined chairs, the hard wooden floors. It all melted away as I let my fingers graze the keys, a frown forming on my face.

"Head UP. Honestly, Beatrice. There we go, softly now…that's right." My mother observed me strictly, her hands running over the very clean top of the black piano. She closed her black eyes, breathing in so deeply I wondered how her tiny frame could hold that much air.

The slam of the front door made me jump and my fingers slide uncontrollably, ruining the soft sounds of the music. Snyder came strutting in, one hand in his pocket, the other fiddling with his Ipod. I could literally SEE my mother's eyes fix in on him- ready for the kill. He flipped his black hair out of his face, obviously not noticing us.

"And where were YOU?" Snyder didn't seem to hear her at first- or maybe he just didn't want to. I couldn't blame him. He blinked his black eyes, going forward slowly.

"Answer me! Just who did you think you ARE?" Her pinched face grew as red as her hair with anger as she yanked the ear buds from his ears, making him narrow his eyes at her menacingly. I didn't know whether I should continue playing, hurry up to my room, or just sit here like I was- staring awkwardly at the scene. The latter seemed easiest.

"Excuse me, but I have to go get ready for school, don't I?" Snyder's voice was a dead panning monotone, one that mocked the very nerve of my mother and threatened to break that thin thread she seemed to be clinging to for dear life these days. As if with one wrong word or move- she would snap. And- in extension- us too.

Bug- or Ben rather- started to cry in the other room, making my mother hesitate, and for Snyder to smirk. "You better get that." And he hurried off to his room, bounding up the steps quickly as if nothing else was needed to be said.

My mother swiveled on her heels, looking almost surprised to see me. She sized me up greedily, sniffing up all her pride. "Dismissed." She threw at me curtly, striding into the den to get Bug.

Shuffling the papers into a neat pile, I left the piano, roaming through the dinning room and into the foyer and up the stairs, I didn't really think about where I was going until I was standing outside Snyder's door. It was big, and black- unlike the other doors in the house that were made from the finest cherry wood- and music blasted from the seals of the door, making it exceptionally hard to hear exactly what he could be doing.

I knocked loudly, not getting an answer the first time…or the second….so I banged again, harder this time. The door swung open, making me take a couple big steps back, almost falling into the banister. "Listen, I don't need some bitchy old-" He stopped when he saw me, seeming to have a conflict within himself before stepping aside and opening the door wider for me to squeeze through.

"I dunno why ya gotta be so mean to 'er." I chided childishly, bouncing onto his bed and glancing around the room. A giant fish tank took up half of the wall across from the bed- the rest were painted a very dark green. Almost like the trees that were barely noticeable from his small window. Posters of half-naked girls, and bands were plastered up all over, making it more and more obvious as to why he was the family outcast. He was nearly eighteen now- two years my senior- and I could tell he was just waiting to get the hell out of this place. I wouldn't be surprised if he was all packed and gone at the stroke of mid-night on his birthday.

"Don't act like she doesn't bug the fuck outta you, too." He huffed, angry again, digging through his sock drawer until finally pulling out a pack of cigarettes. I tried not to seem startled or offended as he lit up, not even bothering to open the window. I guess this was just another way to express the giant 'Screw You' he had up for our mother.

"I don't mind her." I fidgeted, blushing and toying with the hem of my dress. Did he think of me as a mini her? Sometimes I pondered that myself. After all, We did resemble each other greatly.

"The hell you don't, Beanie."

"I don't." I argued, feeling a pull of injustice in my brother's accusing eyes.

"Prove it then. Skip school with me." He smirked broadly at me, shaking his black hair from his face and pulling on a black jean jacket over his white tee shirt.

I scoffed, meeting his eyes sheepishly, "And go where?"

He opened the door, looking back at me wisely, "The beach."

**Kizzy's point of view;**"Sit," I ordered, staring daggers down at Gremlin as he whined, laying flat down on his belly, one ear flopped as his large black eyes stared up into mine. Challenging me to make my next move. I huffed, pursing my lips unattractively and unconciously itching the underside of my chin. "Look here, it ain't so hard," I sat down as an example, giving the little pup an appointed stare. He only whined back into my face. I glared, scowling. To think for a 10 year old dog he'd learn how to sit properly. We aren't caveman you know. Well...maybe for him he's half caveman, I never understood the whole beast to human concept in Science. Really, who cared?"I feel bad for that dog, he has to listen to your yappin' all day," Caitlin said, grinning. I frowned at her and her intended hurtful words.

Honestly, what had I ever done to her? I was...like...the best sister ever. EVER. Why she gotta be so hateful? What was she? Maybe 10? Yet she could resemble to even the nastiest girls around. She should honestly lay off the TV watching. Bad for the eyes, and...some other stuff. "Whatever, I must scamper up to my room now. Important business and such," I stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt particles from off my swanky lookin' green skinny jeans and giving Caitlin my well practiced stink eye. She only blinked. "Mom said you had to stay off that thing for at LEAST 3 hours," Caitlin called, standing up from her spot on the couch to give me one of mum's best 'I'm disappointed in you' looks. But she's just all talk here, I mean, it has been 3 hours. Maybe the clock doesn't say so, but I've got an even more reliable inner clock that works wonders. And according to my brilliant inner clock, it has been 3 hours. "What? Its been 3 hours," Caitlin ran her tongue over her front teeth, absently toying with the spot where she recently lost a tooth before her mouth closed with a loud snap. So I took that as my lovely opportunity to dash my sweet tush up the most annoying spiral stairs known in existance, only to be blocked by a very smug looking mom. So close..."And where do you think you're going?" She asked, crossing her arms and smirking down at me. Mothers...they know your weakness'. They also know your escape routes. Never a good thing. "Me? Oh...you know, where all the...cool people go these days.." I said slowly, carefully walking backwards down the stairs as my mom stalked me with every step. Her eyebrows raised as sweat dripped from my very own eyebrows. Careful Kizzy, I thought, she can smell your fear...And she could, I knew she could. "And where would that be daughter of mine?" "You know dad wouldn't appreciate you interrogating me so," I said, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs quick enough to hear Caitlin snicker. "Your father isn't here, I can do what I want, now out you go. Get some exercise." And with that I was given the boot out the front door that was slammed into my face and loudly locked from the other end. Thus locking me out of my own house by my own mother. How evil... I sighed, stepping away from the door just in time to see Gremlin wiggle his big butt out of the too small doggy door, his tail wagging happily when he saw me. I glared and crossed my arms."Sit," I tried again. Only to have him bark into my face and lay flat down on his how he mocks me so...

**Latika POV**

BANG!

"Oh crap", I thought, as the toaster blew up, sending toast flying everywhere. "That has to be like, the fourth time that's happened". I walked over to our gigantic fridge where Gabe puts up the chores I'm meant to be doing, and checked off make breakfast.

Even if the toaster blew up, it still did cook the toast.

I walked into our new, very white lounge room, where my brother was STILL sleeping. I swear, one day I'm going to blow up the house and he will STILL be asleep. I went over to the back wall, where he had rested his electric guitar against.

The guitar was his prized possession, which made messing with it even more fun. I reached out to touch it and.

"what do you think you're doing?" shouted Gabe, sitting up from the couch.

"Oh, now you wake up" I replied, in an annoyed voice. He got up, facing the kitchen, where I had..uh… forgotten to clean up the toaster.

"Oh I made you breakfast", I said in my ' I'm your little sister so you better be nice to me' voice. Not that I was much younger, but anyway. He looked at me, as if he was going to blow up himself. "Uh…I'm going to run down to the beach" I said, grabbing my jacket and running out of the house. I heard him call my name but I kept running, putting my headphones in

**A/N~ End chapter. Phew. It's one of my longer ones, but only because of these other amazing writers I happen to be writing with.**

**Review?**


End file.
